¡Chilean Insular Trio!
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: ¿Conocen al trío conformado por Rapa y sus hermanos? Te invitamos a que seas partícipe de las locas aventuras de estos adolescentes que lo único que tienen que hacer es- "¡Chiloé, ven a ayudarme con esto! ¡Crusoe, dile algo!" "Vieja esa nube indica que lloverá pronto" "¡LOS ODIO A AMBOS!" ...tratar de sobrevivir entre ellos. -LATIN HETALIA y OCs-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno, esta es mi primera historia original de Hetalia. Ya la había subido a watt****pad ****pero... no era lo mismo que subirlo aquí en FF xD.**

**En fin, les dejo con el ****primer ca****pítulo, ojala lo difruten :D**

**Disclaimer: Ra****pa Nui ni Chile me ****pertenecen, son del fandom de lj de Latin Hetalia. Los OC islas sí son de mi ****pro****piedad.**

* * *

**1– Primera reunión: ¡Bienvenidos a la JUNICh!**

–Muy bien, ahora daremos inicio a la Primera Junta Nacional de Islas Chilenas, o más conocido como JUNICh. –declaró con voz firme una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Su cabeza era adornada por una tiara de plumas blancas y algunas conchas marinas, al igual que su collar, que sobresalía de su atuendo constituido por un simple peto calipso y shorts de color beige.

Los otros dos jóvenes allí presentes se miraron entre sí y luego hacia la única mujer del lugar. Los tres adolescentes se encontraban en una pequeña sala con un pizarrón blanco que marcaba con grandes letras escritas con marcador rojo "JUNICh" y al lado de este unas caricaturas dibujadas por la misma chica.

Uno de los varones, de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, el cual era tapado por una gorra de lana, alzó su mano mientras en su rostro se plantaba una mirada de duda. –Rapa, sé que no nos hablamos mucho entre nosotros tres pero… ¿era necesario hacer una junta? –preguntó con clara confusión.

El otro chico a su lado, que estaba más interesado en mirar por la ventana que prestar atención a la reunión, asintió tras lo dicho por su compañero y se ajustó el collar de diente de lobo marino que tenía en su cuello.

–Chiloé tiene razón. Apenas sí nos vemos en fiestas patrias y ahora quieres hacer una reunión. –declaró sonriente, moviendo sus pies que colgaban de la mesa en donde se encontraba sentado.

Rapa Nui suspiró y se frotó la sien. Sabía que lo que decían los chicos era cierto. Con Chiloé casi ni tenía contacto (por no decir nulo), y con Robinson Crusoe sólo hablaba cuando se trataba de algún proyecto sobre el cuidado medioambiental.

–Chicos, sé que lo que dicen es verdad, pero… ¿no es más emocionante así? ¿Tomar decisiones por nosotros mismos sin tener a Conti sobre nosotros _retándonos _por todo?

Robinson Crusoe y Chiloé volvieron a mirarse, como si su única forma de comunicación fuese por telepatía, luego regresaron la vista hacia Tiare, y tras un breve silencio, Chiloé se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la muchacha.

–Bueno, si es para no tener a Manu sobre nosotros como una mamá gallina, por mí no hay problema. –dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

– ¡Yo tampoco! –gritó Robin saltando de la mesa y acercándose al par. –Si así logramos divertirnos, pienso que es una buena idea. –sonrió.

Tiare miró a sus hermanos con una pequeña sonrisa, y exclamó con toda la emoción del mundo.

– ¡Muy bien, desde ahora seremos el Trio Insular y nada ni nadie podrá vencernos!

Los tres estallaron en risotadas y unieron sus manos en el centro para luego alzarlas al aire. Al fin se harían notar por su hermano mayor quien en esos momentos se encontraba en una junta con la directiva del gobierno y la presidenta en la Casa de La Moneda. Estornudó y luego un ligero escalofrío recorrió por su espalda.

– ¿Le ocurre algo, señor Chile? –le preguntó una de las secretarias.

–No es nada. Es solo que por un momento temí por mi vida… y mi paciencia…

Regresando con el grupo de jóvenes, estos ya se encontraban organizando las actividades para las próximas reuniones y eventos.

Aunque…

–Oigan, tengo una pequeña queja sobre esto. –sentenció Robin mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, mirando hacia el techo.

– ¿Qué es, Crusoe? –preguntó nerviosa la muchacha.

– ¿Por qué mierda tengo que ser el más bajo de los tres, _weón_? –un puchero salió de sus labios mirando con lástima a sus compañeros.

Chiloé y Rapa solo atinaron a reírse y le revolvieron el cabello al castaño.

Sin duda sus días de diversión nunca se acabarían.

* * *

**Bueno, eso era todo xD Serán una serie de drabbles random que escriba sobre ellos. Ahora les dejo con una biografía de ellos.**

**-Rapa Nui es la mayor de los tres, mide 1.65 metros y es la líder del gru****po. Su nombre humano es Tiare Raharoa.**

**-Isla Grande de Chiloé, o sim****plemente Chiloé, es el más alto de los tres, llegando a medir 1.66 de altura. Su nombre humano es Alonso Hua****pi.**

**-Isla Robinson Crusoe es el menor y el más bajo, midiendo 1.62 metros. Su nombre humano es Robin Von Rodt.**

**Los tres a****parentan la misma edad, es decir, 16 años.**

**Estaré ****publicando regularmente, algunas historias serán invenciones random, otras incluirán a los ****países de Hetalia o Latin Hetalia, y otras serán basadas en hechos reales.**

**Ojalá les guste y dejen review, se los agradecería mucho :'D**

**Si alguien es de Chiloé o si sabe más datos sobre él sería un honor que me dijese sobre las costumbres y esas cosas, yo vengo de Robinson Crusoe, o el archi****piélago de Juan Fernández así que ****por eso conozco más sobre mi isla que otro lugar.**

**En fin, saludos :'D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, segundo capítulo :D Bueh, solo quería agradecer ****por el fav y el review :'D me alegra que esta historia le haya gustado al menos a una ****persona, eso me hace sumamente feliz :'D**

**En fin, sin más ****preámbulos aquí va la historia, que la disfruten!**

* * *

**2– El descontrol de Tiare Raharoa**

**_"Rapa Nui:_**

**_ISLEÑOS SE TOMAN SITIOS TURÍSTICOS_**

_Como una medida de presión contra el nuevo gobierno, los pascuenses decidieron cerrar el paso a cinco lugares arqueológicos de la isla a turistas y residentes._

_ El pasado 26 de marzo, habitantes de Isla de Pascua se tomaron los sitios turísticos y arqueológicos de la zona como manifestación contra el gobierno debido al retraso a la aprobación de la Ley Migratoria, la cual busca regular la residencia, permanencia y circulación de personas en la comuna. (…)"_

Manuel pegó un grito al cielo al ver aquel titular.

– ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto ahora? –masculló exasperado mientras se dirigía al avión presidencial directo hacia Isla de Pascua. –Esa niña, quiere mandarse por sí sola y lo único que hace es causarme problemas.

El vuelo duró unas largas cinco horas, las cuales la representación de Chile usó para ponerse al día con trabajo –es decir, papeleo-, y para tratar de serenarse un poco luego de la reciente tragedia ocurrida en el norte del país.

Al arribar al aeropuerto fue recibido por el alcalde de la comuna de Rapa Nui, el representante de la comunidad étnica, y por supuesto, su hermanita Tiare, la cual sonreía inocentemente a la nación mayor.

Fueron trasladados hacia el hotel más cercano y Manu, para salir cuanto antes del embrollo causado por la isla, se la llevó hasta su habitación, la tiró a la cama y cerró la puerta con llave, para luego voltear y dirigirle una cara de fastidio y cansancio.

–Tiare, ¿ahora me puedes explicar por qué tanto problema? –su voz denotaba lo cansado que estaba. No se iría a dormir hasta hacer hablar a la menor y llegar a un acuerdo de paz entre ambos.

La joven de pelo castaño de levantó de un salto del colchón y miró sonriente a su hermano. –Yo solo quería que aceleraras el proyecto de ley migratoria, Manu. Estamos cansados de que lleguen extranjeros a quedarse a vivir aquí. Durante las últimas décadas la población ha ido en aumento y eso ha afectado al ecosistema.

– ¡Pero no tenías que cerrar TUS parques y dejar a cientos de turistas decepcionados! ¡Estás dando una mala imagen al lugar y ya varias familias han comenzado a cancelar sus vuelos a Rapa Nui porque a tu comunidad se le ocurrió hacer un berrinche de cabro chico! –gritó Manuel ya fuera de sí. El estrés acumulado ese mes le estaba pasando la cuenta. Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para relajarse. "_Calma las revoluciones, Manuel. Estái tratando con una cabra chica, recuerda eso_" se decía.

Tiare miraba hacia el suelo un poco avergonzada. Su hermano tenía razón, estaba perdiendo a los turistas gracias a esos actos, ¡pero no tenían otra forma para hacerse notar y que se apresuraran en aprobar tal proyecto!

–Está bien Manu, tú ganas. Hablaré con el Pedro* y el Parlamento Rapa Nui* para que abran los sitios tomados… –murmuró lo bastante alto para que el mayor la escuchara. – ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que dejaremos pasar lo de la ley! Tienes que hablar con el Congreso para que se apuren en firmar la declaración. –y con una pose de autosuficiencia, salió de la habitación dejando solo al mayor.

Manuel se rio y se lanzó a la cama. Tiare nunca cambiaría esa actitud de independiente.

–Me recuerda tanto a cuando me independicé de Antonio… –negó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

Ya mañana regresaría a la Moneda para comentarle a su jefa la situación en la isla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Pedro Edmunds: Alcalde de la comuna de Isla de Pascua

*Parlamento Rapa Nui: entidad conformada por 90 personas y fueron los responsables de bloquear el acceso a las zonas turísticas y arqueológicas de la isla el pasado 26 de marzo del presente año.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡OH MAI GAD! Muchas gracias por los reviews :'D Me alegra el saber que la historia les gusta x3**

**Gracias a **_ninja dragon16, Sakadacchi_ **por comentar, me hacen muy feliz ^-^**

**Y también **_Paula _**gracias ****por la información sobre Chiloé, me ha servido y lo usaré más adelante ****para nuevos ca****pítulos.**

**En fin, aquí va el tercero, ¡es****pero lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Manu y Ra****pa ****no me ****pertenecen, sino a Latin Hetalia. Carlitos es ****pro****piedad de Annih.**

* * *

**3– Viviendo con hermano mayor Manuel (Chibislas)**

_Junio de 1895_

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en Santiago (si se considera que estaba lloviendo a cántaros afuera en las calles empedradas), y él estaba allí, encerrado, cocinando unas sopaipillas en la cocina a leña, mientras podía escuchar las risas de seis niños, sus hermanos e hijo, en el salón principal.

–"Ojalá no se metan en problemas…" –pensó angustiado mientras amasaba.

En el salón ya dicho, estos niños se encontraban sentados en el suelo, y la más alta de todos, una niña de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, vestida con un faldón marrón y una blusa violeta, movía la antena de la radio, tratando de sintonizar alguna emisora.

–Lo único que se escucha son esas cosas de estática… –refunfuñó la niña que no aparentaba tener más de nueve años.

Uno de los chicos, un joven de cabello castaño claro cubierto por un gorro de lana, sentado al lado de un pequeño rubiecito, miró a la niña con una ceja alzada.

– ¿Y por qué quieres escuchar la radio? Si Manu tiene un tocadiscos con música. –preguntó incrédulo.

La chicha bufó y se bajó de la silla donde estaba parada. Se sentó en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

–Pero yo no quiero oír música clásica… quiero hacer algo divertido.

–Tal vez podamos salir a la calle a jugar con la lluvia. –aportó un chico de la misma edad, con el cabello castaño oscuro y largo, que le llegaba hasta más debajo de los hombros. Tenía tomados de las manos a otros dos pequeños castaños, una niña y un niño.

–Mi mamá no nos dejará salir a jugar… –dijo quedito el pequeño rubio quien sostenía la mano del chico con el gorro.

– ¡Pues bien! Entonces jugaremos a las escondidas. –sentenció Tiare ya irritada por la situación.

Los otros chicos de su misma edad se miraron entre sí, y luego de un minuto de silencio, regresaron su vista hacia la joven y negaron con la cabeza.

–No podemos, recuerda que tenemos que cuidar a Carlitos, Alejandro y a Clara. –Tiare sintió cómo su rayo de esperanza se hacía trizas al interior de su cuerpo tras lo dicho por Alonso.

– ¡No es justo! ¿Y por qué ustedes los están cuidando?

Alonso alzó los hombros y se mantuvo en silencio. Él solo cuidaba de Tierra del Fuego porque quería, sus casas estaban cerca así que muchas veces se veían y el mayor aprovechaba de cuidarlo cuando los padres de este estaban ocupados con trabajo.

Robin solo la miró sonriente –Recuerda que yo pertenezco a un archipiélago y siempre he cuidado de mis hermanitos. No me vengas ahora con que nunca he cuidado de ellos. –eso último lo dijo de forma un tanto siniestra. Tantos años siendo visitado por piratas y rufianes le habían enseñado a amenazar de manera efectiva.

Era todo, Tiare ya no lo soportó más. – ¡Te voy a matar, _Santa Cecilia*_! –se lanzó contra el muchacho y comenzaron a pelear.

– ¡Que no me digas así, mi nombre es _Más a Tierra*_! –Robin, quien pocas veces se enfadaba, le regresó el puñetazo en el rostro. – ¿o prefieres que te diga _Isla de Pascua*_, eh?

Chiloé, quien ni se inmutó por la pelea, tomó a los tres niños y los llevó al otro extremo de la habitación para observar cómo ambas islas se peleaban.

– ¡¿Pero qué mierda está pasando aquí?! –y por si fuera poco, un Manuel enfurecido, con delantal y cubierto de harina entró gritando al salón.

– ¡Mami! –Carlitos fue directo a abrazarlo. –Mirá che, Tiare y Robin se están peleando otra vez, ¿eso quiere decir que serán esposos cuando crezcan?

Manu miró desconcertado al rostro sonriente de su hijo que aparentaba cuatro años de edad. Sabía que no debió dejarlo en casa de Martín el fin de semana pasado. Alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con el rostro de las otras tres islas que estaban allí paradas, mientras el ruido de los golpes de Tiare y Robin se oían al fondo.

–Carlitos nos dijo que los que se pelean se aman. –dijo Clarita, sonriente.

– ¿Nuestro hermano se casará con Tiare? –preguntó inocentemente _Más a fuera._

–Ya no puedo soportar sus gritos… –Alonso se acercó hacia el par que se estaba revolcando en el suelo y a ambos les dio un duro golpe en la cabeza, provocando que la pelea se detuviera.

– ¡Oh, por Defoe! ¿Alonso, ¡por qué hiciste eso?! –Robin gritó mientras se aferraba fuertemente un lado de su cabeza. Mierda, eso había dolido.

–Chiloé no vuelvas a golpearme si no quieres que le diga a los varua que te maldigan… –se quejó la muchacha.

Alonso los miró con una cara sumamente seria, al igual que la cara que ponía Alemania cada vez que se enfadaba. Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio y se alejaron entre sí, para evitar volver a ser golpeados por su hermano sureño.

El chilote asintió contento y se fue hacia la cocina, donde Manuel se había llevado a los pequeños y les estaba preparando una leche caliente para la once.

Mientras tanto, Tiare y Robin se miraron, pero no se dirigieron palabra alguna en lo que quedaba de día.

Ya mañana volverían a la misma rutina hasta que pasen las lluvias y regresasen a sus respectivos hogares.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

*Más a Tierra y Santa Cecilia: Esos eran los nombres que tenía la isla antes de que se lo cambiasen alrededor del año 1980 aproximadamente, y quedase como Robinson Crusoe.

*Isla de Pascua: se llama así ya que fue descubierta en Semana Santa. Según tengo entendido a los rapanui no les gusta llamar así a su isla. Si me equivoco, agradecería que me corrigieran.

*Más a fuera: primer nombre de la isla Alejandro Selkirk

*Defoe: apellido del autor de la famosa novela _"Las aventuras de Robinson Crusoe"._


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Woot! ¡El cuarto ca****pítulo está aquí!****  
**

**La mayoría de la información que aquí a****parece la saqué de internet, ya que como dije antes, no soy de Chiloé y no conozco sus costumbres y tradiciones.**

**En fin, es****pero lo disfruten y dejen reviews.**

**¡Saludos! :'D**

**P.D: En mi ****perfil están las biografías de Robin y Alonso ****por si quieren echarles un vistazo xD**

* * *

**4– ¿Y qué comeremos hoy?: ¡CURANTO!**

–Ya… ¿y qué mierda hago aquí?

–Recuerda que hacemos esto para recaudar fondos para la JUNICh, ya que el gobierno de nuestro hermano es tan idiota que no nos quieren dar un mínimo de sueldo para financiar las juntas…

–O mejor dicho, los tacaños no nos quieren dar platita _pa'_ que salgamos de _carrete_.

Chiloé suspiró, no tenía caso discutir con Tiare. Si algo se le metía a la cabeza, era difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

–Está bien, entiendo eso pero… –miró al gran hoyo que habían hecho en el patio del Congreso Nacional en Valparaíso esa mañana. – ¡¿Teníamos que cavar un hoyo para esto?!

– ¡A callar! –sentenció Isla de Pascua. –Ahora saluda a la cámara. –dijo señalando a Robin quien tenía una cámara de grabación sobre su hombro.

– ¿Q-qué?

– ¡Listos… ESTAMOS AL AIRE!

– ¡¿TIARE QUÉ MIERDA HAGO AHORA?!

– ¡TÚ SOLO HABLA, IDIOTA!

– ¡Hola, hola estimados… telespectadores…! Soy Alonso Huapi y sean bienvenidos a… –justo detrás de Robin, Tiare tenía en sus manos un cuaderno universitario en el cual ponía el diálogo, o parte de ello, para guiar a su hermano sureño. –a "¿Y qué comeremos hoy?"… ¿en serio ese es el nombre del programa?, es estúpido. –y Chiloé recibió en plena frente el cuadernillo de la isleña.

–En fin. En este primer capítulo haremos una comida muy típica en mi casa, curanto al hoyo. –dijo señalando el hoyo a sus pies. –El primer paso para hacerlo es cavar un hoyo como este, y llenarlo con estas piedras. Luego, le agregamos leña. –fue colocando los troncos de madera dentro del hoyo, a saber cómo la consiguió. –y le prendemos fuego. –terminó encendiendo un fósforo el cual lanzó al agujero y las llamas brotaron de inmediato.

–Lo siguiente será preparar los ingredientes que meteremos _pa'l_ curanto. Estos son pescados, mariscos, papas, milcao*, papas, carne, papas, chapaleles*, más papas, longanizas, y el ingrediente especial… papas.

–_Vieja_ ya entendimos que te gustan las papas, si hasta el milcao está hecho de eso. –comentó Robin.

– ¿Quién está haciendo el curanto, eh? Bueno, cuando crean que las piedras están lo suficientemente calientes, sacan las brasas del hoyo y meten _altiro_ los ingredientes, y lo tapan con muchas hojas de nalcas.

–_Weón_ se llaman pangues… ¿y de dónde _cresta_ los sacaste?

–No son de tu casa Robin… –bufó molesto el chilote.

–Ah, _wena_…

–Cuando esté bien tapadito con las hojas, lo tapan con tierra y tepes* y se espera a que esté listo. –terminó de decir mientras se arreglaba el chaleco de lana y su gorro.

Robin apagó la cámara y la dejó en el suelo. Como el programa era grabado y luego editado podían darse un pequeño descanso.

–Je, ¿y qué le diremos a los _pacos_ cuando vean este hoyo? –dijo señalando el curanto.

–Fácil, –respondió Tiare, –yo les dije que el Manu nos dio "permiso" _pa'_ hacerlo. Los muy _weones_ se la creyeron. –rio ante lo último.

Alonso y Robin se miraron entre sí y negaron con la cabeza, ya sabían cómo era Rapa así que no le dirían nada.

Pasados ya unos minutos, Robinson Crusoe volvió a coger la cámara y la encendió.

–Bien, cuando el curanto esté listo, –prosiguió Chiloé, –lo destapan ¡y _vualá_! Su curanto está listo para servir a la familia. –sacó un cuenco de greda de algún lugar y comenzó a servirse.

Pero lo que los chicos no contaban era que justo en ese momento salieran las demás naciones latinoamericanas del congreso y los viesen allí con el curanto en medio del patio. A muchos se les hizo agua la boca ya que estar adentro de ese lugar, en una reunión todo el día, los había dejado hambrientos.

–Vaya chilenito, no sabía que nos tenías esperando con esta deliciosa comida. –comentó Perú bastante divertido. –Pero todos sabemos que la mía es mejor, causa.

–No hablés así de mi Manu, Migue. –habló Martín. – ¿No ves que los pibes están haciendo esta comida para su grosso cuñado argentino? ¿Verdad, Manu-? –pero fue cortado por un grito del chileno.

– ¡¿Y ahora qué mierda están haciendo?! ¡¿Y QUIÉN _CHUCHA_ LES DIO PERMISO _PA'_ QUE CAVEN UN HOYO _CABROS_ DE MIERDA?! –síp, estaba muy feliz.

–Ya relaja vena, vieja. –dijo calmadamente el isleño bajito. –Solo es un curanto _nomáh'_.

– ¡CURANTO Y OCHO CUARTOS! ¡LES ENSEÑARÉ A NO HACER _WEÁS_ SIN MI PERMISO _CABROS WEONES_!

Los tres ahogaron un grito y salieron despavoridos de allí, dejando la cámara tirada al lado del hoyo. Antes de que Manuel se acercase hacia ellos, Alonso se agachó a la altura de la cámara.

–Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy. Esperamos lo hayan disfrutado y sigan sintonizándonos en un nuevo episodio de "¿Y qué comeremos hoy?".

– ¡_MIS POLAINAS COMERÁN CUANDO LOS COJA A TODOS_! –fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que la cámara se fuera a negro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Curanto: Una comida típica de Chiloé. Normalmente se hace entre cinco o más personas por lo que es considerada como un evento social.

Milcao: forma parte de la gastronomía chilote. Se prepara con papas crudas y cocidas junto a otros ingredientes. Ingrediente esencial para el curanto, el cual cuando es cubierto con las hojas de pangues adquieren un color violáceo junto con el sabor.

Chapalele: masa hecha a base de papa y harina de trigo.

Tepe: trozo de césped y suelo que se mantiene unido por las raíces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nuevo capítulo, yay~. Muchas gracias a todas las ****personas que siguen la historia, marcaron fav y dejan review, nunca ****pensé que la historia llegaría a gustar, enserio xD**

**Gracias a _Paula _sobre la información de Chiloé, y descuida, quizás en un tiem****po más adelante agregue a uno o dos hermanos de Alonso a la historia xD**

**Eso sería~ Ojalá disfruten del ca****pítulo y eso xD. Chilenos ojalá no se molesten ****por la situación en la que se desarrolló el ca****pítulo de hoy ****pero tuve la necesidad de escribirlo :S**

**Ah, y antes una ****pregunta, ¿les gustaría un e****pisodio de Santa Clara, Alejandro Selrkirk y Tierra del Fuego? Quiero ex****perimentar cómo se relacionaría Carlitos con chicos de su edad ya que en la mayoría de los fics está él solito con Como tú o sus ****pa****pis o los otros ****países D':**

**¡Lean y disfruten!**

* * *

**5– Accidente aéreo de Juan Fernández**

_2 de septiembre del 2011_

Eran alrededor de las cinco y media de la tarde. Robin estaba feliz y tranquilo tomándose un tecito en la terraza de su casa viendo el atardecer. El mar estaba en calma y pocas eran las personas que transitaban por el poblado, regresando a sus casas.

Sus hermanitos Alejandro y Clara también estaban a su lado, y su pequeño picaflor, Rojo, se encontraba descansando sobre su cabellera.

–Hermanito, –dijo Clarita en voz baja, – ¿no estás emocionado porque vendrán las personas de la reconstrucción del colegio y Felipe Camiroaga*?

– ¡Pues claro que lo estoy, Clarita! –saltó sonriente. –Es decir, vendrán a grabarnos, a ver cómo estamos ¡y todo eso! Hay que estar agradecidos con todas esas personas que vinieron a ayudarnos luego de lo ocurrido el año pasado. –sin querer se pasó una mano por el costado derecho de su abdomen, donde tenía una fea cicatriz obtenida tras el último tsunami*.

Alejandro lo vio algo preocupado, no le gustaba que su hermano mayor estuviese tan sonriente, aguantando todas esas desgracias él solo, simplemente para protegerlos.

–Oye, si te duele aún podemos echarte algo de pomada. –dijo.

Robin negó con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, dando a entender que se encontraba bien y que no debía preocuparse. Pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y las náuseas no se hicieron esperar. El castaño se dobló del dolor y vomitó.

Los dos menores fueron a ayudarlo inmediatamente, asustados. Lo arrastraron hacia el interior de la vivienda y lo metieron en la cama.

–No _weón_, déjenme salir. –se quejó Robin.

–Ni lo sueñes, te quedarás acostado hasta que sepamos qué te pa-

Alejandro fue interrumpido por el teléfono del mayor. Este se levantó, empujando a sus hermanos y fue a contestar.

– ¿Diga?

–_Señor Crusoe, tenemos malas noticias…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¡Hermano déjanos acompañarte!

– ¡Vieja no _podí_ hacer esto solo! ¿Y si te pasa algo camino a Punta de isla*?

– ¡No me pasará nada, estaré bien! Alejandro, ya para de _webiarme_ y hazte cargo de Clarita mientras no estoy. Y pobre de ustedes dos si salen del pueblo, ¿me oyeron?

Robin ya estaba hasta la coronilla de la situación. Los tres se encontraban en el muelle esperando a que el mayor se embarcara rumbo al aeródromo de la isla que se encontraba al otro extremo del lugar.

Cuando contestó a la llamada, le informaron que el avión militar que venía rumbo a la isla con veintiún pasajeros, desapareció luego de dos intentos de aterrizaje y perdiendo totalmente la comunicación con la Torre de control.

Selkirk y Santa Clara trataron por todos los medios para detener a su hermano ya que tras ese accidente, le venían mareos y náuseas terribles.

–Robinson por favor. Solo queremos que estés bien y que no te _dejí_ todas las _weás pa'_ ti solo. Recuerda que somos un archipiélago y estamos juntos en esto. –trató de razonar Alejandro.

–Lo siento Al, pero no es no. Si me disculpan, tengo que averiguar qué mierda fue lo que pasó. –y así, se embarcó en la lancha de la Armada de Chile y se dirigió rumbo hacia la zona de catástrofe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dos días después…_

Una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en el aeródromo de la isla Robinson Crusoe, con los concejales y alcalde de la comuna, junto con autoridades del ministerio de justicia del Gobierno, e integrantes del grupo de la Fuerza Aérea de Chile. Manuel viajó junto al ministro al lugar para aportar con la investigación y dar los recursos necesarios para encontrar sobrevivientes, o en su defecto, los restos de los tripulantes.

–Claro, _voh' vení_ a puro saber si tu queridísimo Felipito está con vida. A eso _nomáh' vení_. –pero Robin no creía ninguna palabra de lo que decía su hermano.

–Eso no es cierto Robin, todos aquí estamos preocupados tras lo sucedido. –explicó la nación mayor, un poco nervioso ya que nunca había visto antes al menor tan enfadado. –Y yo personalmente quería saber cómo _estábai… erí_ mi hermanito y sabes que me preo-

– ¡Déjate de mentiras, Manuel! ¡Tú nunca te _hai' _preocupado por mí en lo personal! ¡Y toda esta gente, tanto los de la reunión, como la del continente, está preocupada por saber si Camiroaga y Cubillos* están con vida! ¡Yo sé que la _weá _no es así… el avión se estrelló y se desintegró completamente! Nunca debieron de pasar por entre Santa Clara y Robinson Crusoe… ahí corre mucho viento y los _weones_ ni caso… Me duele todo el cuerpo y a nadie le importa _weón_…

Un silencio incómodo se presentó en la habitación en la que ambos hermanos se encontraban, siendo opacado por los llantos de la isla.

_"¿Por qué chucha me pasa esto? Nunca debí de haber existido en primer lugar…" _se preguntaba el menor mientras se limpiaba fuertemente los ojos. Su existencia solo traía problemas y siempre era ignorado por todo el mundo. Nadie lo conocía, ni a él ni a sus hermanitos, así que ¿por qué nacieron?

Mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un par de brazos que lo rodeaban hasta apretarlo contra el pecho del castaño más alto. Manuel comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y así tratar de calmarlo un poco.

–Está bien… todo estará bien… nadie sabía que esto pasaría y no eres ignorado por nadie. Todos te queremos y estamos preocupados por ti. El Arthur y Scott me llamaron asustados cuando la noticia llegó a Inglaterra preguntándome cómo _estábai._ Japón dijo que enviaría ayuda, al igual que Ludwig. Antonio está camino a Chile y mañana llegará para acá a verte. La Tiare vendrá con él y te traerá unos remedios _pa' _tus dolores de cabeza. Y además yo estoy acá solo por ti y nada más. Así que ya deja de decir que a nadie le importas porque no es verdad. –terminó de decir mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares, sonriéndole levemente.

El joven se sorbió los mocos y asintió. Se recostó en el pecho del más alto y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tenía miedo de toda la situación, primero el tsunami y ahora esto. Ya no quería sufrir más.

Ya no soportaba toda esa presión.

No soportaba a los periodistas que daban información errónea.

No soportaba a todas esas autoridades y fuerzas militares en su isla.

_"Y ya no soporto que la gente me siga llamando 'La isla de las tragedias'"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Felipe Camiroaga: Conocido y querido animador de televisión, antiguo conductor del programa "Buenos días a todos: el matinal de Chile". Fue uno de los fallecidos en el accidente aéreo del CASA–212.

Terremoto y Tsunami del 2010: a la madrugada del 27 de febrero de ese año un sismo remeció a la zona centro-sur del país, alcanzando una magnitud de 8,8 en la escala Richter. Posterior al terremoto, se produjo un tsunami que afectó a varias zonas del país, incluyendo a la isla Robinson Crusoe la cual fue una de las zonas más afectadas demográficamente hablando. Se perdió toda la parte baja que constituía la mayor parte del pueblo y fueron 18 los fallecidos de la tragedia. 6 cuerpos lograron ser hallados y el resto siguen desaparecidos hasta el día de hoy.

Punta de Isla: llamado así por los habitantes. Es el aeródromo y se encuentra al otro lado de la isla.

Felipe Cubillos: Empresario y fundador de Desafío Levantemos Chile. Fue un gran aporte a las localidades afectadas tras el terremoto, y en Robinson Crusoe ayudó a la construcción de varias viviendas, tiendas y dio un colegio provisorio para los niños ya que el establecimiento anterior fue arrasado por el tsunami. Fue uno de los fallecidos del accidente aéreo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh cielos, ****primero que todo me discul****po enormemente ****por el atraso. Estos últimos días he estado muy ocu****pada con la universidad que el tiem****pse me fue volando, ni siquiera ****podía ****publicar este ca****pítulo que ya estaba listo.**

**En fin, solo decirles gracias ****por seguir este fic y ****por los reviews, ¡de verdad que me alegran con ellos!**

**Lean y disfruten :3**

* * *

**6– La ****primera vez que nos conocimos (Chibislas)**

_9 de septiembre de 1888._

– ¡No! ¡No quiero!

–Rapa, tendrás que querer.

– ¡No! No quiero ir con ese… ese…

–Cuida tu lenguaje _Mata ki te rangi*_… sólo irás con ellos durante un tiempo. Trataremos de mantener a raya a los llamados "colonos" en tu ausencia.

La chica que aparentaba nueve años de edad frunció el ceño mientras veía molesta al Rey y al Consejo de Jefes de la isla. No quería irse con su nuevo "dueño", quería quedarse con sus hermanos de la polinesia, pero sus jefes ya habían firmado el tratado y ahora era parte del Gobierno de Chile*.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Una semana después…_

Tiare caminaba cabizbaja por el largo pasillo de la Casa de Gobierno, mientras sujetaba la mano de su nuevo hermano mayor, Manuel. La representación del país, a diferencia del hombre quien fue a firmar los documentos con sus jefes en la isla, había sido muy amable y la trataba bien. Se sentía cómoda con él, pero aun así tenía cierta desconfianza, lo llevaba conociendo desde hace poco, era normal no confiar completamente en él.

Regresando a su realidad, Manuel la llevaba hacia un lugar en donde dijo que habían más niños con los que pueda jugar.

Se abrieron unas grandes puertas que daban hacia un patio con césped y algunos árboles, y en el medio se encontraban dos niños, de aparentes nueve años. Uno tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y algo largo, como a la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos eran azules y su tez un tanto tostada. Vestía una camisa beige que le quedaba algo suelta, unos pantalones marrones que le llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla, y usaba unas condoritas. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Rapa Nui fue el pajarito de extravagante color rojo carmesí que reposaba sobre la cabeza del chico.

El segundo era más alto, y se veía que estaba muy abrigado con un chaleco, gorro, y calcetines de lana. Sus ojos eran de un color caramelo, al igual que su cabello. Su expresión facial era seria, pero sonreía de vez en cuando de alguna tontería que soltaba el muchacho del pajarito.

–Esos son Más a Tierra y Chiloé, mis otros hermanitos. Y ahora también son los tuyos, ve a jugar que yo tengo que terminar unos detalles para mañana, y de paso cuidar a las islas más pequeñas. –dijo calmadamente la nación mientras la empujaba hacia los niños.

– ¿Hay más islas? –inquirió curiosa.

–Así es, son los hermanitos de esos dos, y además está mi hijo también acá, pero apenas tienen tres años así que no pueden jugar con ustedes. –Tras decir aquello se marchó, dejando a la isleña sola en el patio. Tiare inhaló lentamente y se armó de valor para ir hacia los chicos.

–Y fue así como conocí al Imperio Maya, pero solo fueron por unos meses, luego no lo volví a ver más*.

–Tal vez fue durante el tiempo que llegó _papá Antonio_ al continente.

–_Ja_, ya lo creo. ¡Oh mira, es la nueva!

Robin alzó su brazo hacia la recién llegada. Rapa sintió la vergüenza subir por su cara.

–_Iorana_. Soy _Te pito te henua_*, o Rapa Nui, pero pueden llamarme Tiare…

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, y luego volvieron su vista hacia la chica, inspeccionándola con ojo crítico.

–Un placer. –dijo el de gorro. –Mi nombre es Isla Grande de Chiloé, pero puedes llamarme Alonso. Este idiota sonriente es Más a Tierra.

–Mejor dime Robin. Oye, me gusta tu ropa, ¡es muy bonita!

Tiare volvió a sonrojarse. Ese día llevaba la ropa típica de su cultura. Una falda de plumas blancas, el peto de cuero y conchas, el collar también hecho de conchas marinas, y la tiara de flores.

–G-gracias… La tuya también es muy bonita. –dijo agradecida.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estos trapos? Bah, son ropas normales. Hace poco fui colonizado por Suiza y unos cuántos españoles. No tengo cultura propia o cosas así, como tú o _Lonso_.

–Ya te dije que no me digas así, Robin. –Chiloé cerró sus ojos y apretó el entrecejo. –Y no seas melodramático por lo de las culturas, al fin y al cabo eso te hace único.

– ¡Sí pero yo quiero tener más historia!

–Inspiraste la creación de un GRAN libro, ¿y eso no es tener historia?

–Ni siquiera sabías quién era, sabandija de agua dulce.

–Ya empiezas a actuar como pirata.

– ¡Argh, marinero! ¡No te deprimas y surquemos los siete mares ocultando tesoros y saqueando ciudades de otros reinos!

–Eres un idiota…

Rapa se rio por la forma de actuar de ese par. Los chicos dejaron de discutir y la miraron, sonriendo, luego se abalanzaron hacia ella y comenzaron a jugar.

Tiare ya no tenía tanto miedo. Solo esperaba adaptarse a la cultura chilena y poder llevarse bien con sus nuevos hermanitos. Aunque los viera solamente durante esa semana a la que llaman "Fiestas Patrias".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Mata ki te rangi_ y _Te pito te henua_: Los nombres de Isla de Pascua. Significan _Ojos que miran al cielo_ y _El ombligo del mundo_, respectivamente.

9 de septiembre de 1888: Día oficial en el que Isla de Pascua pasa a ser territorio chileno oficialmente por parte de Policarpo Toro, bajo el gobierno de José Manuel Balmaceda.

Imperio Maya en Juan Fernández: Se dice que Robinson Crusoe fue visitada por los mayas antes de que la cultura desapareciera. Ello formuló la hipótesis del supuesto "monumento maya" el cual estaba relacionado con el anuncio del Fin del Mundo el año 2012.

Iorana: "Hola" en Rapa Nui.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueeh, aunque en el wattpad lo tengo como el octavo capitulo pero no importa... Aquí va una nueva aventura del trio :D Agradezco a las personas quienes lo leen y eso. Ojalá les siga gustando este loco invento mío **

**¡Lean y disfruten!**

* * *

**7– A pirate life for me**

_En algún lugar de Chiloé_

–_Un poco de cola de coatí..._

_Una pizca de lágrimas de lobo marino..._

_Otro poco de especias..._

–A este ya se le escaparon las cabras pa'l monte... –suspiró resignado un horripilante duende con un viejo bastón, el cual sostenía en una de sus manos. A su lado se encontraba una hermosa joven, desnuda, tapando su intimidad con algas marinas y su cabello.

–Yo creo que se ve tierno. Hace mucho que no se dedicaba a la brujería. –sonrió la Pincoya.

El Trauco la miró con una de sus gruesas cejas alzadas, y luego regresó la vista hacia el joven chilote, quien iba vestido con una de sus largas y oscuras túnicas, las que usaba para cuando iba a embarcarse al Caleuche.

–Y ahora... el ingrediente final... –una espeluznante sonrisa cruzó por la cara de Alonso. –_Unas gotas de ron escocés..._

Pero claro, hay que recordar que nuestra isla estaba un poco pasado de copas, y al tener afectado su sistema nervioso central, en vez de echar las gotas de alcohol, casi vació por completo la botella en la poción.

–B-bueno, así funcionará más rápido... –balbuceó.

Cantó en antiguo idioma mapudungun, terminando así el hechizo que con tanto esmero le había dedicado al llegar hecho una furia (un tanto borracho) a su casa luego de una agobiante reunión con sus jefes.

–Y ahora Manuel... no volverás a verme como un mero centro turístico... –dejó escapar una risa maligna mientras la olla se iluminaba, y unos vahos escaparon de esta, huyendo hacia todas direcciones, en busca de la pobre víctima a la que fueron designados a maldecir.

Y las dos criaturas mitológicas que se encontraban en la habitación, solo atinaron a mirar con pena a su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Reunión de la JUNICh_

Tiare estaba que se arrancaba el cabello de la rabia. Había citado a sus hermanos hacía exactamente una hora atrás y ninguno de los dos varones se habían aparecido. Excepto Alonso, quien con lentes oscuros, ocultando unas profundas ojeras y una extraña sonrisa en su boca, llegó media hora después.

– ¿Dónde rayos estará Robin? –masculló la chica irritada.

–Quizás las condiciones climáticas de su casa le hayan retrasado. Ya sabes cómo es él... –Chiloé apoyó una mano en su barbilla, esperando que el medicamento para el dolor de cabeza hiciera efecto.

–Más le vale a ese idiota... porque si no, sufrirá la furia rapa nui en todo su esplendor.

Quince minutos más tarde, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, dejando vislumbrar la figura del menor del trio insular.

–Hasta que al fin llegas, maldito idiota. Ahora siéntate para que iniciemos con la reu-

– ¡Nadie aquí me hará callar, rata inmunda de alcantarilla!

– ¡¿Pero qué?! –tanto Tiare como Alonso gritaron por la amenaza del isleño, y quedaron sorprendidos ante la vista que se les presentaba.

Allí en medio de la puerta abierta de par en par, se encontraba Robin, con los mismos ojos azules y el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. Sin embargo, lo que les llamó la atención fue su apariencia.

El joven vestía un pantalón marrón abombachado, largas botas de cuero que el llegaban hasta las rodillas. De cinturón llevaba un largo pañuelo rojo, una camisa blanca igual de suelta, y sobre esta, un largo abrigo negro, adornado con detalles dorados y el _Jolly Roger_ tatuado en la muñeca, que normalmente lleva tapada siempre con una pulsera de cuero.

Su cabello seguía recogido, pero ahora era por una cinta negra. De un lado de su cabeza caía una trenza adornada con hilos y monedas. Sus orejas estaban perforadas por aros de oro y plata, y otro pañuelo carmesí cubría la parte superior de su cabeza, junto con un sombrero negro de cuero de tres puntas.

– ¿Y quién de ustedes, sabandijas, osó llamar al infame capitán Selcraig a esta pocilga? –sin olvidar la espeluznante sonrisa de autosuficiencia que llegaría hasta hacerle competencia a las sonrisas de Prusia y Rusia mezcladas.

Luego de ese shock inicial, Tiare volteó lentamente hacia Alonso, quien ya se estaba yendo de la habitación con gran cautela.

–Tú... -susurró con voz de ultratumba. – ¿Qué mierda has hecho esta vez...?

El chilote se tensó al sentir la mano de la isleña sobre su hombro, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, la joven lo arrastró hacia la esquina más alejada de la habitación. No eran estúpidos como para dejar al pirata solo en el lugar para que destruyera todo a su paso.

– ¿Me puedes decir qué mierda hiciste anoche? ¿Y qué tan borracho estabas para hacer brujería?

–P-pues... la verdad la maldición iba dirigida pa'l Manuel... pero no sé qué pasó que ahora Robin se hizo pirata. Se suponía que el hechizo era para sacar la parte malvada del Manu...

– ¡Idiota! ¿Que nunca te aprendiste la historia del Robin? Él al principio fue visitado por piratas y asesinos MUCHOS años antes de su colonización.

– ¿Entonces ese de ahí es...?

–Sí idiota. Ese de ahí es la antigua personalidad de Santa Cecilia, el capitán Robin Selcraig. Pirata bandido de sangre escocesa e inglesa, que ayudó a varias naciones piratas de la época a saquear los puertos de varios países y esconderlos en su isla.

–Entonces la historia es real...

– ¡Claro que es real, yo lo vi! Y ahora, tendrás que buscar la forma de traerlo a la normalidad o sufriremos las consecuencias.

–Pero Tiare... Robin ya no está.

Rapa Nui se volteó a ver donde anteriormente habían dejado al joven pirata, mas este ya no estaba. La ira se apoderó de su cuerpo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, dispuesta a encontrar a su hermanito antes de que inicien los problemas.

Y Chiloé... bueno, el pobre no tuvo otra que buscar la cura hacia el hechizo que por primera vez en su vida le salió mal.

–Espero que los brujos del Caleuche me ayuden con esto...

Y muy lejos de la sala de reunión, en el puerto de Valparaíso, Robin remaba hacia mar adentro, con el sol en alto, su bandera pirata hizada y ondeando al viento, y su inseparable ron sobre sus labios.

–_Yo ho, yo ho, pirata siempre ser._

_Extorsiones, estafas_

_Hurtos, ¡saqueos!_

_Todos brindando ¡yo ho!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pincoya: de la mitología chilota. Es una dulce doncella que vela por la pesca. Si mira hacia el mar, es porque la pesca será abundante, pero si mira hacia la tierra, es porque será una pésima temporada.

Trauco: hombrecillo de 80 cm de altura, de aspecto horrible y sin pies. Se aparece en los sueños de las jóvenes para que estas vayan al bosque y así dejarlas embarazadas. Pertenece a la mitología chilota.

Caleuche: Mitología chilota. Barco fantasma que se dice que en su interior lleva las almas de náufragos y los lleva a una vida de fiesta por toda la eternidad junto a los brujos de Chiloé.

Robin Selcraig: Robinson Crusoe es conocida también como "la isla de los piratas" debido a que antes era un refugio para estos. El apellido es debido al verdadero apellido de Alexander Selkirk, escocés que vivió más de cuatro años abandonado en la isla, y para variar, abandonado por piratas.

Iorana: "Hola" en Rapa Nui.


End file.
